Converge
by clarinetto14
Summary: What happens when the barrier between two time lines blur and the result is two Zanes who are both pining for the attention of a certain Jo Lupo. Will Jo finally face her feeling and which Zane will she choose? Read to find out!  A sequel to Stubborn.
1. A Message

**OK this is the sequel to Stubborn so head over there to read that first, otherwise this story might be a little hard to understand. But if you don't want to you still might understand. Thanks to everyone who read Stubborn and please as always review! Also if anyone wants to beta my story, I'd really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not or will I ever own Eureka, sadly.

* * *

**

Zane walked back over to the computer and typed in another series of numbers. He glanced at his notebook where more numbers were written and kept typing. Unbeknown to anyone else ever since Founder's Day, Zane has been having headaches and flashes of memories that he knew for a fact never happened. Now he has been researching to see what is happening to him.

"Ugh," Zane groaned as he flipped the page and found a whole other series of numbers.

He finished typing in the last number with a sigh and leaned back against the chair. Zane then went over to another experiment he was working on involving a viral biological weapon that the DOD wanted Eureka to invent. There was a knock on the door and Zane placed his research back in its rightful place as he got up. As he slid the research folder into the cabinet a stray piece of paper floated out that had the viral formula on it.

Zane opened the door to find a disheveled Zoë who was panting heavily.

"Zane, I left my notes here last night about the experiment that I'm perfecting for the scholarship thing with Pilar," Zoë stuttered as she rushed into his house searching for her papers.

She grabbed the first paper she saw with a formula that resembled hers and rushed out the door saying, "Sorry but the representative is already there and I'm late already. See you later and thanks."

Zane sighed and continued his work wondering what he was getting into with Zoë.

* * *

_About a week later_

Zane was getting ready for his date with Jo. She decided to give him a second chance after his week of mistakes and Jo didn't even know the biggest one. _I can't believe I just let Zoë walk out with that formula and Jo got the virus. I am such an idiot, _Zane thought. He walked over to his computer and saw that he earlier experiment wasn't picking up anything. He really thought he would pick up something now that he knew that he had to bridge time. _Just static, _Zane sighed and finished getting ready.

He looked back at the computer and sighed again and walked out the door towards his car.

Almost as soon as the door closed a series of dots and dashes showed up on the screen.

_What time is this? Who is there? _It read.

Suddenly another message appeared.

_Jo, are you there? Its Zane from your original time line.

* * *

_

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always review. Sorry it was a little rough but I think I just need to get back in the swing of things. Please Review!**


	2. Two Zanes?

**So sorry guys that its been so long… I promised someone that I would update on the eleventh but sadly that wasn't the case. Another downer is I only got one review for the first chapter, but I'll continue the story anyway since so many wanted it after Stubborn. Also I'm still looking for a beta. So I guess on with Jo and Zane's sad tale.**

**As always I don't or will I ever own Eureka.

* * *

**

Jo's POV

I looked out the window and saw Zane sitting in his car looking like he was deep in thought. I figured he would come to the door eventually so I continued to get ready. A few minutes later I looked out the window again and saw him getting out of his car, _Finally, _I thought as I walked to the door to answer it.

Zane rapped on the door and I hurried to open it. "Hey," I said gesturing him to come in.

"Hi," he replied before going silent as he looked around my new house. "I like your place," he continued.

"Thanks," I replied lightly before leading him to my living room. Seeing is jacket on I said, "I'll just need to grab my jacket then we can head out." I left to go grab my jacket and when I returned I saw him hurriedly put one of my albums back.

"So ready to go?" asked Zane offering his arm to me.

"Sure," I replied wondering if I should ask about the album.

As we got to the door, the door bell rang making us jump startled. I opened it to find Zane? _Or at least he looked like Zane but Zane was standing inside her house right?_ _What the heck, _I thought.

"Surprised to see me?" asked the Zane standing outside.

* * *

New Time Line Zane POV (an: Wow that was a mouthful. : ) )

Jo's mouth dropped as she looked between me and my look a like outside the door. Suddenly her face drained of color as she practically ripped off my look a like's arm off as she pulled him inside and shut the door.

Her breathing became very heavy and shallow as she looked between the two of us as if she was waiting for someone to speak. I cleared my throat a few times before sputtering, "It's not my fault…"

"Actually it is," my look a like said. He glanced at Jo before continuing, "You created a machine that can bridge between the time lines and that is what brought me here. I'm from Jo's old time line and technically I am you down to the last molecule so no one can see us both together. Otherwise someone might find out that time travel laws have been broken."

Jo closed her mouth which had been hanging open during his whole spiel. Suddenly she launched herself at the other Zane. _What the? _I thought, _She's supposed to be going a date with me not this time travel moron…_

I cleared my throat and the other Zane smirked and pulled Jo away from him slightly before continuing, "I really think we need to get to GD and tell the rest about what happened. And Zane, you should probably go get your invention and bring it to Fargo's office. Jo why don't you call everyone and tell them to meet us there," he said turning to Jo.

Jo nodded silently and pulled out her cell. First she called Carter who was with Allison and said to meet her at Fargo's office. Then she dialed Henry's number and when he picked up she told him to bring Grace too Fargo's office to discuss a change of events. Finally she called Fargo, who I personally thought should be the first to know since it was his office, and informed him of the whole situation while sneaking glancing at both of us and after a long pause she hung up. She was about to dial again when I asked, "Who else knows about time travel?"

Jo just sighed and replied, "Sam and Sean, who traveled in time with us." The other Zane looked almost as surprised as me. Jo just sighed agian and called Sam who denied being with Sean but we all could distinctly hear him in the background. _Wow, I was really out of the loop. I mean that pretty much is everyone who doesn't think I'm a total felon, _I thought exasperated.

I walked to the door and almost had it closed when I opened it to say goodbye to Jo and other me to find them both making out. I gasped internally and thought, _I guess I really don't have much of a chance…Wait like he said he's me down to the last molecule maybe I can convince Jo that I'm the better of the two… This is war…

* * *

_

**Ok Chapter Two now officially done….Once again I'm looking for a beta to look over this story….and I will try to update again tomorrow. Of course I'm going to Harry Potter tomorrow so maybe not. Is anyone else going to see it or already went? I heard it is really good. Well back to the world of Eureka...if I get a few reviews I might try even harder to update….Well until next time... Please Review!**


	3. A Little Rain

**Thanks to lollyadams4894 who is the only person who reviewed so far! : ( I think I'm going to cry…well anyway thanks, lollyadams4894, and on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka or at least not yet.

* * *

**

**Current Time Line Zane POV**

I walked into GD trying to get the image of Jo making out with…_well never mind…_ I thought. Sam and Sean were walking in front of me and jogged ahead towards them. As I neared them I overheard part of their conversation.

"Next time someone calls my house at eight o'clock and I say you're not there, don't say anything," Sam sighed exasperated.

"Well you were lying to Jo and Zane and Zane," replied Sean says furrowing his eyebrows together confused. "Two Zanes…" he continued, "how weird."

"Don't change the subject! Now they're going to insinuate things which are not true!" Sam shot back.

"Well they wouldn't insinuate things if you didn't deny that I was there. Besides there's nothing to insinuate between us," Sean said his voice rising.

Sam who was on the verge of tears looks over at Sean, "Never mind, I don't even know why you ever came back for me if this is how you treat me." Sam jogged off ahead and Sean lowered his head dejectedly.

Now smart me who stayed a few paces behind them during the whole argument walked up to Sean and patted him on the back. "A little bit of rain in your perfect little world, huh?" I asked.

Sean shot me a look and shook his head, "I think my perfect little world is gone now."

"Why do you think that? I mean it was only one argument." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Did you see Sam's face? She was practically crying and I caused it! She'll never forgive me and it was for such a stupid reason," Sean mumbled embarrassed.

"Well what was the reason?" I asked curious.

"Well we both got apartments here when we moved in and I suggested that we move in together. She totally shot me down and I went up to her apartment tonight to ask her why. Then we got into an argument about it and that's when Jo called. I guess we want two totally different relationships," Sean said sighing.

"I don't know, Sean," I said, "But what I do know is that she loves you, but when you cheated on her a few years ago it really tore her up. Maybe she's still trying to get over an it," I said knowing I was right.

Sean looked even sadder and responded defectively, "One mistake, that pretty much ruined my whole life."

"Hey, wait! You only met me because of that mistake," I said pretending to be outraged.

Sean smiled and just nodded and at that moment we got to the door of Fargo's office. "Show time," he said walking in.

* * *

**Sean POV**

_I am such an idiot! And for so many reasons…the kiss then Eureka and then home again and now I push her too hard, _I thought as I walked into Fargo's office.

I looked around and didn't see Sam anywhere, _Hmmm I hope she's not crying somewhere. Maybe I should go look for her. _

Suddenly Jo and the other Zane walked in and the meeting started.

* * *

**Old Time Line Zane POV**

The Zane from this time line was eying me and Jo like we were some nuclear waste. I looked over at him and caught his eye. He colored slightly and looked away. I smirked and turned my attention about their discussion about my being here.

"Henry could you and Sean check the calculations and check to see what kind of side affects Zane coming here will have," Fargo said taking charge.

"Allison, Carter try to find Sam because she should be here but I don't know where she is," Fargo continued but I was watching Sean who was looking at the ground. _Hmmm What did he do now? _I wondered.

Finally Fargo looks towards us and says, "Jo keep both Zanes in an empty unused lab so no one will see them."

_What? Excuse me? _I thought. "Excuse me shouldn't I be helping Henry and Sean." I said frowning.

"No," Fargo says already moving on to the next task.

"Any why would that be?" I ask.

"Because its more important to keep time travel a secret," Fargo says. End of discussion I guess. The meeting wraps up and I walk out the office with Jo on my arm. I gesture for Jo to move on and I walk over to the other Zane.

* * *

**Jo POV**

I saw my old Zane walk up the Zane from this time line and start to talk to him. _I wonder what they're discussing that's so important. _

I walked up behind them positioned just so that neither could see me.

"Are you jealous of me and Jo," asked my old Zane.

"What do you think," the current time line Zane practically snarled, "We were about to go on a date when you showed up."

Suddenly I felt my stomach drop. I totally forgot about the date and now I'm draped over my Zane in front of this Zane. I am such an idiot.

"Well I'm sorry, I'll keep our mushy behavior in front of you to a minimum," my Zane said smirking.

My eyes widened. _How could they treat each other like this! I mean they're each other and they're fighting over me. _

"Well neither of you will have to watch my mushy behavior because I'm not going to put either of you through that," I spoke up from behind.

Both Zanes spun around and gaped at me.

Tears threaten to leak from my eyes so I spun on my heel and raced away from the confusion leaving the two Zanes in my dust.

* * *

**Ok well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's a little confusing to read, if it is please tell me so I can try to find a way to fix it. Also I was wondering if you guys like the drama I put between Sam and Sean. Should I take it out or leave it in? Or should I totally take out those characters? There are some mentions of Sam and Sean's past which will be explained in another story. I might update again today but if I don't you can't expect another update for a while.**

**Anyway please Review!**


	4. Lions, Tigers, and Crying Women, Oh my!

**OK everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while…with school, dance, and everything else life has been very hectic! Plus I was going through a small writers block so if anyone has any ideas include it in your review! This chapter really is just a filler setting the scene for the major drama coming up. This story will probably only be seven or eight chapters, so I'm half way there! On the down side I didn't even get any reviews for chapter 3. : ( But thanks to lollyadams4894 who was the only person who reviewed so far! Thanks again… Oh one more thing I'm still looking for a BETA so if anyone wants to help with that...it would be nice to have someone to give their opinion before I publish the chapter! : )  
**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own! But a girl can always dream!  


* * *

**

Sam POV

_I can't believe Sean said that…maybe I should just leave again…we're probably just not meant for each other…first he kisses another girl, then when I run away he follows and now he's pushing our relationship forward too fast. Sigh...  
_

I sped down the hall looking for a empty lab to hide in. If I was being honest to myself all I really wanted to do was cry. Finally I found a deserted lab and slipped in unnoticed to the other people in the hall.

I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor as tears rolled down my cheeks. Suddenly the doors to the lab opened and I heard someone say, "Are you okay?"

* * *

Sean POV

Henry and I walked out of Fargo's office and turned towards out lab in section five. As we walked towards it I turned to him and said, "Do you mind if I take a detour to look for Sam real quick?"

Henry shot me a knowing smile and just nodded as kept walking. I turned on my heel and started hurrying looking through all the labs. Suddenly I heard crying coming from behind a door and looked in to see Jo crying her eyes out. Both Zanes were on either side of her holding her up. I rushed in and they turned to me.

"Is everything OK?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah we got it covered," this time line Zane said gesturing to the other Zane.

"But you should probably look for Sam," Jo mentioned quietly, "I saw her running through the halls crying earlier."

"Thanks," I said smiling tightly and leaving the lab. I continued down the hall and into the next when I heard Sam's voice.

"Thanks," she said her voice cracking.

"No problem," a slightly familiar male voice responded back, "So what's wrong, Sammie?"

"You know I hate that nickname, Alex or should I say Lexi!" Sam retorted back chuckling a bit.

Suddenly my mind went into overdrive…_This is the Alex guy who called Sam before the virus…now who is he?_

I walked into the lab to see Sam sitting against the wall with Alex next to her with his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. Sam looked up sharply but when she saw it was me emotions went across her face. First love then anger then just heartbrokenness before it became like stone. "What do you want?" she asked in a monotone voice. I gulped before I started talking.

* * *

Jo POV

After Sean left to go find Sam, both Zanes went and locked the lab door and turned to me simultaneously.

"Freaky," I muttered and both of them smirked. I just groaned which caused their smirk to become broader.

"OK, rules: One, don't leave this room except to go to the bathroom and only leave one at a time. Two, don't open the doors for anyone except for any of us time travelers. And three, don't fight over me," I said looking up at this moment. Both of them grinned and I said, "Seriously don't' fight at all."

"Yes, Jo," they both replied like they were good little boys which we all know is not true.

I just shook my head and walked out.

* * *

Henry POV (AN I'm expanding my horizons!)

I looked through all the information Zane had collected. _Wow he really worked hard on this. _I thought staring at the boxes and boxes of notes Zane had collected through his research.

Jo came in looking very dejected but smiled tightly at me just the same. "Did you find anything yet?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"Sorry, Jo, I haven't found anything yet," I replied going through the information on Zane's home computer.

"OK well tell me when you do," she replied starting to leave.

My eyes bugged out when I saw the information on the screen. "Jo," I called out a little hoarsely, "We might have a problem."

* * *

**Sorry it was such a short chapter but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please Review! I really want to hit five reviews before I post the next chapter. I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one. So all I'm waiting for are the reviews before I post it. So click the button below please! Also thanks to **

**AspiringInstrumentalist**

**Angelpie24**

**CoCo Darke**

**lollyadams4894**

**Who added this story to their alert list! Thanks again! **


End file.
